Nightmares can save lives
by purpleglittercarlosanddualt3ks
Summary: carlos/femboss fluff rated M incase word count 1,075 first story please go easy on me unbeta'd please review id like to know if theres anything that needs more work besides grammer spelling and all that thanks!bata'd by the amazing shadow182angel


Nightmares Can Save Lives

AN:this is just my first story on here so its just a cute little fluffy thing for saints row. rated M because i worry.

* * *

A small young women no older than 25 lay tangled in black and silver sheets in a large bed tossing and turning, her small whispers of _no please don't hurt him_ bouncing around the silent room. This was the leader or the notorious gang the Third Street Saints. It was a very out of character way for anyone in her gang to find her, but there's a first time for everything.

Sidney Rose Martin, the leader of the Saints is a hard-headed stubborn pain in the ass to most people except her boys. Her gang knows her differently; they know her as a beautiful, strong leader, that she's very close to her Lieutenants Shaundi, Pierce,Carlos, and her right hand man Johnny Gat. Sidney or 'Siny' as she likes to be called is a small young woman with black and purple hair in a pin straight pigtail, large green doe eyes and a bright pixie smile. She has a light even tan marked by two tattoos; one, a lily blossom on her hip for her baby sister and the other a cherry blossom on the other hip for Lin. She usually wore a black trench coat pink tank top and black and pink short shorts with pink boots.

Shaundi was walking past the Boss' room when she heard the whispers and noises; she knew the Boss never slept with anyone at Purgatory so she deemed checking on her was okay. The Boss was always close to them but there was always something she was hiding... Shaundi knocked on the door and opened it enough to peek in the room. What she saw had her running for Johnny's help; Boss was curled up in a ball in her bed, hysterically crying.

Johnny walked into the main room looking for the Boss. Something was wrong with his best friend and he was going to find out what, even it killed people (...preferably killing people, actually). He'd known Sidney for most of her life.

_'Why can't she ever tell me anything?'_ He wondered,_ 'I'm getting too old for this shit. I've watched that pain in the ass grow up, I've been her only family since she was fourteen...'_

Johnny searched the main room and couldn't find Sidney anywhere; just as he was about to sit down with a beer and wait til she got her ass home Shaundi came running down the stairs yelling that she needed his help. Shaundi dragged Johnny by his wrist to Sidney's room and showed him the Boss, crying and screaming for someone not to get hurt. Johnny rushed into bosses room to calm her down untill he sees she's still asleep; Shaundi tried to wake Sidney up but she just kept crying, trapped in the nightmare.

Johnny picked Sidney up to hold her to his chest; when she started fighting him while she was still asleep, he lightly smacked her and she jumped awake.

"Johnny!" she gasped, "Oh My God! We need to find Carlos, the Brotherhood's gonna kill him!" sidney screamed as she jumped out of her bed to get her dual T3K Urbans and boots, forgetting her coat she ran out the door through the pouring rain to her fastest car, a pink and black Raycaster; Johnny dove in with Shaundi.

The Boss sped towards the dock as she explained what happened in her dream, "I had a meeting with Carlos today about the Brotherhood... In my dream I got a call from that bitch _Jessica_ on Carlos phone. She told me they were going to hurt him so I hunted down Donnie and beat the answers out of him, but I was too late-" she paused for the briefest moment to breathe, Johnny and Shaundi still listening intently. She continued;

"Carlos was dying, they'd chained him to the back of a truck and dragged him around the docks. I couldn't get him off the chain and the ambulance would have been too late, he grabbed my hand and_ looked_ at me. He was torn up to hell and back, he nodded at me and I took out my pistol and shot him in the head," she said, her voice strained and haunted, "I put him out of his misery, but then as it was going black I saw where they had him so now - we have to save him I _can't_ let him die, _never,_" Sidney concluded in one breath.

"Siny, we'll get him back he, won't die kid," Johnny said calmly. Johnny knew that it sounded crazy but most of the time Sidney's dreams were true.

They got to the docks and saw the truck Carlos was chained to; the Brotherhood were still inside. Sidney and Johnny hushed Carlos when he saw them and got him off the chain. Sidney told Carlos to get in the car with Shaundi; Carlos crawled into the back seat and let Shaundi take care of his wounds. Johnny and Sidney ran to the car and sped home Sidney glancing over to the back every few seconds to look at Carlos, worry etched across her face.

They got back to Purgatory without a scratch; when everyone was safe inside Sidney looked at Carlos and started crying. She started ranting, how she was so sorry that she got him mixed up with the Brotherhood, then suddenly jumped into Carlos' arms, wrapping her arms around his neck crying harder. Carlos looked at her with wide eyes wondering what the hell was wrong with her; he nearly dropped her when he heard her whisper to him-

"I love you Carlos. I never want to let you go, I'll keep you safe forever."

"Uh, Boss are you feeling okay?" Carlos asked gently. She looked at him.

"Put me down," she said. Carlos put her down and she ran out of the door leaving everything and a confused gang; Johnny asked what Sidney had whispered to him. Carlos hesitated a moment before his eyes widening he ran after Sidney, calling out to her. He caught up to her as she ran down an ally to catch her breath.

"Boss wait please, I need to talk to you!" he yelled. She stopped and waited silently crying. Carlos ran up to boss turned her around and kissed her sweetly on the lips, breaking it only to speak to her, "Don't you dare ever run off like that again - I love you too Sidney, I have since I met you the first time."

They kissed again and they went home laughing and kissing.


End file.
